Power consumption in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices has historically scaled in proportion to the product of signaling bandwidth and storage capacity. As more applications demand higher performance and higher capacity, DRAM power consumption is projected to increase dramatically, presenting substantial cooling challenges for system designers and making advances in signaling rate and capacity increasingly difficult.